


Storm

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: On a stormy night Levi goes to visit his wife.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 23





	Storm

Thunder booms in the sky like a whip cracking in the air. The wind howls, bullets beating down on the castle. Tree branches slam against the windows, demanding to be let in. It was angry out there. Vicious and unforgiving, the darkness consumes the world. A sudden flash of lightning appears, illuminating a room in the castle. Bottles lay scattered across the room, the desk and chair turned over. The walls were cracked, flecks of blood dotting the white paint. 

In the center of all the destruction was a man sitting on the floor. Lifting the bottle to his lips he allows the scorching liquid to burn down his throat. Growling, he flings the item across the room, shattering upon impact, _shattering like his heart._ He stares at the broken pieces of glass before tearing his gaze away. In front of him was a picture frame. Picking it up his finger traces the woman in the photograph, almost believing that he could physically touch her. 

Bright, beautiful eyes that contained the night sky. Warm smile, warmer than the sun itself. Silky hair gliding through his fingers. Gentle voice flowing through his ears. Tender touches over his body. Soft lips roaming his skin. 

It hurts, _it hurts so much._ Something inside him was broken, _he_ was broken. The pain gnaws at him, his heart throbs. Spiraling into anger and despair he drowns in darkness and he gave up swimming, merely sinking further into the depths. Memories flash before him, memories of her, but as soon as he reaches his hand out they fade away, disintegrating into nothingness. 

Loneliness was a cruel feeling.

He was used to being alone. People come and go but she, she wasn’t supposed to go. She was supposed to be right next to him, holding him, comforting him, _loving him._ Blank eyes glanced next to him and like always, there was no one. 

There was nothing inside him. No energy, no strength, no heart. He was just a shell, a shadow of his former self. He was lost, no light nor compass to guide him through his treacherous world that continues to torture him. Hadn’t he suffered enough? Everyone looked up to him, saw him as a beacon of hope, but what about him? Where his solace, his beacon of hope? Who can he turn to?

His mind travels to a faraway place while his body begins to move on its own.

_“(Y/N)?” Levi blinks. This had to be a dream right? There was no way she was here. She-_

_“Hey Levi.” That familiar smile graces her lips. “What’s with that look on your face?”_

_He shakes away the weird feeling twisting in his gut. Looking around his forehead creases in confusion. It was just…empty, blank like a piece of white paper. “Where the hell are we?”_

_(Y/N) hums thoughtfully. “Does it really matter?”_

_His eyes switch back to her form. “No it doesn’t.” She was here and that’s all that matters._

Droplets pelt him from above but he continued on, his body numb to the cold. The sky screams at him but he doesn’t even flinch. The harsh winds attempt to plow him back but he keeps moving forward. 

_“Oi, where are you going?!” He yells at her._

_“Try and catch me Levi!” She laughs as he looks over her shoulders, her figure becoming smaller and smaller as she runs. Clicking his tongue he races after her._

_“You little brat, get back here.” His tone laces with amusement. This woman…always roping him into things. It’s not like he was mad though._

_“Have to catch me first Levi!”_

His foot catches on something and he meets the ground. The pain was dull, nothing compared to what he feels on the inside. Mud sticks to his clothes, the water drenching him to the bone. Levi continues on.

_It was weird, no matter how fast he was running (Y/n) was ahead of him. That can’t be right, he was faster than her. And even if she somehow was faster than him, she didn’t have as much stamina as him and should be slowing down. So why was she so far away from him?_

_Opening his mouth to call after her from the corner of his eyes he sees a subtle movement. Looking over his shoulder his eyes widen. Darkness was chasing after him._

Levi could barely see, the short instances of lightning barely giving him a glimpse of his surroundings. Cold, dark, and wet. Not a single soul was with him, but who in their right mind would? Who would want to trade their warm, comforting, and loving homes to be brave heaven’s fury? Who would want darkness over light?

_Instead of getting closer to (y/n) he was much closer to the darkness. He doesn’t understand, just what the hell was going on!?_

_“(Y/N)! What’s the meaning of all this!?”_

_“All you have to do is catch up to me Levi!”_

_“I’m trying!” The darkness was right behind him, nearly gasping his feet. A burst of energy courses through his veins and manages to get out of reaching distance._

Levi staggers, nearly tumbling to the ground but he keeps himself upright. His hair sticks to his forehead, his clothes were like a second layer of skin. Gazing up he spots a tree up ahead.

_The darkness was surrounding them, coming from all directions. He runs on a narrow strip of land, (y/n) nearly in his reach. What happens if the darkness reaches him first? Ah, no time to think about that!_

_“(Y/N)!”_

_Stretching his arm out to touch her, she turns around at the last second, a warm smile on her face. Such a beautiful smile that warms him right up and he believes, just for a moment, that everything is okay. That everything will be just fine once he has her in his arms._

_Before he could even touch her, she disappeared right in front of him. A gasp leaves his lips, his eyes darting around. She was gone._

_The darkness closes in, engulfs him and soon, he is falling._

Levi stands under the tree, providing him some shelter. In front of him was a headstone.

_(Y/N) Ackerman. A strong soldier, wonderful friend, and beloved wife._

His knees give out, collapsing to the ground. His hand shakily touches the cold stone, dragging over the letters. He traces his wife’s name over and over, the feeling inside his chest growing and growing until it finally bursts like a balloon. 

In the darkness of the world and his heart, Levi mourns for his love.


End file.
